Cadeau
by Maywen
Summary: Ne jamais faire confiance à sa petite soeur! Lois a quelques petits soucis et doit faire appel à Clark...
1. Chapter 1

**Sahra, tu en rêvais je l'ai fait!Un clois tout beau tout neuf :) j'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Depuis le nombre d'années que je connais Chloé, j'ai appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. Mais là, je trouve que je pourrais bien la questionner. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour elle mais il faut avouer que recevoir un mail me demandant, je cite « n'engage jamais de gigolo pour moi, même si je te le supplie ! Je viens de trouver l'homme qui me fera vivre des instants exceptionnels ! », je suis bien en droit de m'interroger sur les « instants exceptionnels »… Non pas que j'ai un esprit pervers, c'est juste que je me demande si elle ne parlerait pas… Non pas Chloé ! Ce n'est pas son genre… Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! C'est tout à fait son genre ! Même si elle le cache bien, elle n'est pas une sainte !

A croire que c'est de famille ! Ma sœur n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre. Sa dernière trouvaille a été de m'envoyer une paire de menottes…

- Lucy, tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ce délire ?

- Bonjour… à toi aussi,… Mmm, Lois. Oui je vais…oh très… ohhhhh très bien, merci… Mmm de t'en inquiéter,… non du tout,… tu ne me déranges… oh ohhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh ! pas du tout, j'étais juste en train de… Vas y, grand fou !

- Oh mon dieu ! Lucy !

- Ne me dis quand même… pas que tu n'as… Ohhhhh ! Mmm jamais testé… la position du marteau… piqueur ?! Mamamia !

- Tu… quoi !?

- Comment ça… tu veux tenter… l'arbre à fruit ?! Mais non,… c'est très bien… celle-ci ! Désolée Lois,… je dois te laisser !

Oh… Mon… Dieu ! Ma petite sœur est… impossible, folle, complètement jetée,… Et très acrobatique, surtout si elle tente le marteau… Non mais, je suis vraiment en train de parler de ma petite sœur ?! Qui m'envoie des menottes… On aura tout vu !

Non Lois, tu ne les essaieras pas !

Quoique…

Non ! Et si jamais tu te retrouves bloquée… T'auras l'air maligne !

Roh ! Et puis zut ! Les expériences forgent le caractère !

Alors on bloque une main, et puis l'autre. C'est… pas si mal que ça. Presque… sexy je dirais… ravissant vraiment ! Et puis cette petite fourrure rose… C'est chic quand même. Tiens il y a un mot dans la boîte.

Non mais non ! C'est une blague ?! Lucy, je te hais !!

Lois, ne panique pas, ça va aller, il doit bien y avoir une solution. Récapitulons : Je me suis menottée de mon plein gré, avec des menottes que m'a envoyé ma sœur, et dont elle a « égaré » les clefs !! Et qui, pour éviter de me le dire, a glissé dans une enveloppe deux vieux bouts de métal qui devaient me faire croire que c'était les VERITABLES clefs de ces menottes !Et bien sur, moi, ni une ni deux, je tombe dans le panneau ! Lois, quand apprendras-tu qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à une gamine immature qui révise le Kâma-Sûtra et qui répond au téléphone pendant les dites REVISIONS !! Bon d'abord, téléphoner à Chloé ! Il faut qu'elle m'aide !

Chloé, bon sang ! Réponds !

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale de Chloé, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, alors laissez un message. Je n'assure pas de répondre… sauf si c'est un scoop ! Bipppp »

Un scoop, tu veux un scoop ? Je suis menottée et je n'ai pas de clef pour me libérer !

« Chloé, c'est honteux que tu ne sois pas là pour me répondre alors que j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Qui pourrait m'aider ?

Non Lois, oublie cette idée ! Non, tu ne demanderas pas à Clark ! Sûrement pas ! En plus, il faudra prendre la voiture ! Très très mauvaise idée !

Après avoir mis une écharpe autour des menottes pour tenter de les masquer, traversé tout mon immeuble en courant pour qu'on ne me voit pas, je me retrouve dans ma voiture. Ca va aller, je sais tenir le volant dans cette position… Pas de soucis on va y arriver.

Très périlleux de mettre une ceinture de sécurité avec les mains attachées ! Je mets enfin le contact et là… Drame ! Comment vais-je pouvoir faire pour changer les vitesses ?!

Je roule à du vingt kilomètres heure ! Oui ! Du vingt !! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Les voitures me dépassent en pleine rue et pouffe de rire en voyant mes menottes. Oui parce qu'en plus, l'écharpe est tombée ! Et pas moyen d'aller la récupérer sans arrêter ma voiture parce que je suis au plein milieu du centre ville !

Je monte les escaliers de l'appartement de Clark quatre à quatre. Il faut que j'arrive là au plus vite ! Je suis dans une résidence d'étudiants ! D'étudiants pas d'étudiantes !

Enfin l'étage de Clark ! Personne à droite… personne à gauche ! On y va !

Je sonne et attends, la peur au ventre que quelqu'un me voit ainsi. Il ouvre la porte… torse nu. Et juste une serviette à la taille… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me morde la lèvre inférieure… Il est parfait. Sexy et puis, ces tablettes de chocolat me font vraiment très envie…

- Lois ?

Il regarde confusément mes menottes et me laisse entrer. Je passe en l'effleurant. Il sent divinement bon… Alors qu'il vient de refermer la porte, il se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Lois, tu es très belle comme ça…

Pardon ?!

Il se rapproche de moi avec une démarche féline, attrape les menottes et me tire doucement vers le canapé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider…

Il me pousse dans le fauteuil et part dans sa chambre.

- Tu crois que tu as de quoi me libérer ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je cherche.

Le ton de sa voix me fait chavirer. Il repasse devant moi sans un regard et se dirige vers la cuisine.

- Clark ?

- J'arrive ne t'inquiète pas…

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'installer confortablement que Clark se jette sur moi et m'embrasse passionnément. Alors que j'essaie de le toucher je m'aperçois qu'avec les menottes je ne suis pas en position de faire grand chose… moi qui rêvait de tâter ses adorables fesses… Et je… Ohhhhhhhh Oui continue là, juste dans le cou… Oh oui ! Juste là… Mmm Il entreprend de déboutonner mon chemisier et écarte lentement les deux pans de tissus en effleurant du bout des doigts mon ventre… Ce mouvement lent m'hypnotise, et je prend conscience que lui ne porte qu'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches. Alors qu'une de ses mains s'insinue sous mon soutien-gorge, je le vois prendre une bombe de chantilly dans son dos ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de me libérer… Mais bien d'en profiter ! Et la victime est plus que consentante. Il dépose un peu de crème sur mes seins, et entreprend de la lécher avec minutie, et mordille doucement ma peau et moi, d'un mouvement presque instinctif, et parce que je suis assez…réceptive, je m'agrippe à la première chose devant moi. Sa serviette tombe et un sourire carnassier vient éclairer son visage… La journée promet d'être longue. Très longue.

- Lois ?

Je relève les yeux vers Clark qui m'ouvre la porte. Il n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Sa bonne vieille chemise de flanelle toujours sur son dos. Il me laisse entrer et rougit comme un collégien. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des menottes…

Adieu mon doux et tendre fantasme…

Après quelques coups de pinces, me voilà enfin libre… Ma journée de débauche se résumera donc à rentrer chez moi et manger des glaces toute seule pour passer le temps. La vie est injuste !

Alors que je m'apprête à partir, Clark m'interpelle.

- J'ai acheté des glaces, ça te dit de rester ici ?

- Ça me plairait beaucoup.

Cela fait plus d'une demi heure que l'on déguste des glaces en se chamaillant pour décider celle qui est la meilleure.

- Je sais ce qu'il faut pour te convaincre !

- Dis toujours…

- De la chantilly !


	2. Chapter 2

**Et une petite suite! Oui oui, vous ne revez pas! c'ets bien moi, avec un soupçon de folie et de Clois qui revient. On ne désespère pas les filles! Je veille!**

**Bisous**

* * *

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
*Essaye d'attirer Lois avec du chocolat*

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Loisssssssssssss

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Excusez-moi, je vous connais?

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Lucy... ta sœur bien aimée... qui te fait des cadeaux  
génialissimes

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Oh vous devez faire erreur ma sœur n'est qu'une sale gamine

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Hey!!! *boude*

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Suis pas une gamine d'abord *tire la langue*

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Effectivement, quel comportement d'adulte responsable

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Oui et les adultes ne sont pas en abstinence depuis plus de 6 mois!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Ca, c'est bien toi! Directement on parle de sexe!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Et alors! le sexe c'est la vie!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Regarde moi et mon copain on vient de passer l'après midi à tester les positions du Kamasutra... crois moi tu ne dirais pas non!...

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Si t'avais un mec...

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Oh!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Lucy!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Fais pas ta sainte Lois

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Cela n'a strictement rien à voir!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Mais j'en peux plus de te voir seule moi!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
On dirait une vieille esseulée!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
*outrée*

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
esseulée

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'esseulée!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Ouais esseulée exactement!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Va vraiment falloir que tu te lances un jour ou l'autre!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Je sais bien que tu craques pour ce Clark Kent!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Absolument pas

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi tu es allé le voir pour enlever les supers menottes que je t'ai envoyée en cadeau

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Chloé! C'est elle qui te l'a dit?! Elle me le paiera!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Oui Chloé m'a tout dit! J'ai mes sources!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Un secret

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :

J'avais bien dit que c'était un secret!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Ne lui en veut pas, elle s'inquiète aussi...

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas fait crac-crac dernièrement que je vais mal finir non plus!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Vous dramatisez pour un rien!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Et puis aller chez lui en voiture! Tu n'aurais pas pu l'appeler ?!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Bon ok, c'était une mauvaise idée, mais j'ai fait le truc le plus... oui, bon ok, c'était irréfléchi et stupide, mais j'ai eu peur !

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
La vue de son corps te manquait tant que ça ;p

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
J'ai paniqué!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Voilà tout!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Lois... une femme en manque ça se sent... tu es toujours en train de travailler... Moi je veux ton bonheur.. et je suis sur.. que ce mec.. mamamia c'est du bonheur au lit...

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Oui... mais justement... il est gentil doux et attentionné!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Et puis, Chloé m'a dit que vous vous entendiez bien!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Et je t'interdis d'essayer de te faire Clark pour vérifier ta théorie!!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Non mais tu me prends pour qui je ne vais pas me le faire.. J'ai mon Doudou moi! *soupir*

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu prennes le temps de me parler

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Imagine toi, quelques heures sans faire crac crac avec lui...

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Tu vas survivre?

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Tu crois vraiment que je ne fais que ça avec lui?...

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Bon ok c'est une grande partie mais bon XD XD

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Grande? Genre 99%?

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Non voyons, seulement 70%

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Et puis, ne détourne pas la conversation

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
On parle de toi et Mister Clarky Sexy alias Mister j'ai les fesses les plus tentantes que j'ai jamais vues

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Lois je suis ta sœur... avoue... il te plaît bien

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Tu reluques ses fesses?!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Ah mais pour connaître l'homme, il faut connaître le popotin

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Etrange, venant de toi j'aurais parié sur autre chose...

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
:-O

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Quoi?

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Je te choque?

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Oui ! Tu vois, tu arrives à me choquer!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Laisse moi rire

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Ah ah ah

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Lois, jure le sur la tête de papa (qui est un grand militaire, rappelons le) que tu n'as jamais reluqué ce postérieur digne des Dieux!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Je... je

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Je?...

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Bon peut-être une fois

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Par accident!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Mais bien sur et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
On m'a rapporté que ton regard déviait souvent en sa présence sœurette

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
C'est faux! calomnies et mensonges!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Mais oui, mais oui... tsss

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Imagine un seul instant... Lui... Toi... seuls... De la chantilly....

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Ah! tu vois tu ne réponds pas.. Je suis sûre que tu baves à imaginer la scène…

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
C'est toi la perverse ici!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Non non!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
C'est juste que…

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Non

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Oublie

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Non quoi?

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Allez dis Lois

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas titiller ma curiosité

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Juste une histoire de chantilly

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Et puis, pourquoi je te raconte ça !

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Lois... tu... tu... me dis pas.. que toi et lui...

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Lucy Lane!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
J'y crois pas

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
vous l'avez fait!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Non

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Et toi qui joue la prude!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Je ne suis pas prude!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai... avec lui

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Pas prude? C'est qui qui n'a pas vu le loup depuis 6 mois... Quoique au vu des dire *tousse tousse*

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Tu y as pensé...

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Sinon tu ne serais pas aussi gênée!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Mais tu es impossible!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Mais avoue le Lois

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Il n'y a rien à avouer

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Nada

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Je suis ta sœur, tu sais bien que tu peux TOUT me dire *bats des cils*

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Ecoute.. tu es aussi têtue que Papa! Ca ne va pas te tuer de tout avouer!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Si

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Alors il y a quelque chose à avouer!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
C'est bon tu as tout dit!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Lois... mais qu'est ce que tu attends! Saute lui dessus

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Tu as un corps de bombe sexuelle, il ne pourra pas résister

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Rhhhaaa j'imagine déjà mes merveilleux petits neveux et nièces

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
On parle de la même personne?

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Moi? Une bombe sexuelle?

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Lucy, tu recommences à fumer c'est ça?

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter pour toujours!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Oui Lois, UNE BOMBE SEXUELLE. Dans le genre que tout le monde se retourne dans la rue, je suis même jalouse de tes nénés...

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Lucy, tu as un bonnet D, j'en ai un C

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
C'est illogique

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Rha je suis jalouse quand même

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
(Et je ne fume plus grâce à doudou!)

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
(brave doudou)

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Et j'en connais un qui n'attends qu'une chose.. c'est découvrir ces merveilles

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Et s'il n'attend que ça, c'est que c'est un pervers et que je dois abandonner de suite l'idée de sortir un jour avec !

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
*Se frappe le front* Ma sœur est impossible

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Youhouuuu Lois c'est moi qui parle, et puis Clark est un saint... mais un homme

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Je ne veux pas souffrir

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Tu peux comprendre ça quand même ma très chère sœur

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Lois Lane! Comment Clark Kent pourrait te faire souffrir!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
On ne parle plus de ton ex débile et dépressif là!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
On parle du gentil et tout doux Clark Kent, Tellement pur et innocent qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Justement, tant de sainteté c'est louche!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Il m'a à peine regardée avec les menottes!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Ce n'est pas un humain c'est moi qui te le dit!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Quoi tu crois quoi? Qu'il se déguise tout les soirs avec des collants et une cape?!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Le comble du ridicule…

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Tu aurais aimé qu'il te regarde? Avoue!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Peut être que tu aurais du être plus aguicheuse!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Et puis au moins ça confirme que ce n'est pas un pervers

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Désolée mais ce n'est pas mon style d'aguicher

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
A d'autre Lolo... Chloé m'a raconté l'histoire du strip-tease et d'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas un certain Clark Kent?

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
A ce qu'il parait il n'était pas indifférent! Voilà qui résout l'affaire!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Il était dans une boite de strip-tease, il y en avait plein de filles en petite tenue

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
De plus

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
C'était pour le travail!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Drôle de façon d'appréhender ton travail, il faudra qu'on en reparle un jour.... Regarde moi je parle comme une grande sœur

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Bon Lois on arrête la plaisanterie!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Ce mec est canon, et tu adores discuter avec lui, vrai?

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Possible

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Je prends ça pour un oui.

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Tu aimerais qu'il te regarde, vrai?

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
(comme une femme)

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Entre ce que je veux et la réalité

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Je prends ça pour un oui.

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Il est encore plus coincé que toi, vrai?

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Lucy

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Bon on dira Oui selon les dires de Chloé!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Encore un mot et je dit tout de tes expériences avec doudou à papa.

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
M'en fiche, Papa va le rencontrer ce weekend.. mais on parle pas de ça!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Donc une seule solution ma Lolo!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Prends les devants

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Et fonce!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Tu es folle

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Tu le veux! Et bah vas y... Sors ta poitrine, mets la petite robe la plus sexy que tu as et va le draguer!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
(tu vas lui présenter papa? Tu es sure qu'il est d'accord pour mourir dans d'atroces circonstances?)

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
(J'ai prévu la tenu de camouflage)

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Il n'a pas réagi avec une paire de menottes!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
(bonne idée)

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Lois une paire de menotte avec une fille timide ça va pas!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Enfin si.. mais bon là c'est pas le cas

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Mais quelle idée tu as eu de m'envoyer ça

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
J'ai adoré me suis dit que toi aussi XD

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Bref invite le au moins à sortir!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Je suis même prête à venir pour une journée shopping spécial opération séduction de Clark Kent.. on va trouver de quoi l'émoustiller crois moi!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Sinon!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Sinon...

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
sinon quoi?

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Sinon je t'envoi plein d'accessoire du genre des menottes!

Lucy [Alors Lois... et ces menottes... géniales non?!] dit :  
Pire... Je déballe tout à Super Clarky!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Tu n'oserais pas?

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Pourquoi pas!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
*Où est ce que j'ai mis son numéro déjà*

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Lucy

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Si tu tiens un minimum à la vie

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Arrête tout de suite

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Sinon je t'envoie au couvent!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Plus de sexe à vie!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Voilà c'est fait!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Prépare toi Lois!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
J'ai eu Clark au téléphone

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Non

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Si!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Non non non non et non!!!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
T'as pas fait ça?!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Si si et si!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Samedi soir, tu n'as rien de prévu?

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Pitié, je t'achèterai tous les bouquins du kamasutra et des positions sexuelles, même des stages chez un gourou du sexe mais pitié dis moi que tu ne l'as pas fait !!!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Même si c'est très tentant... je suis obliger de refuser ton offre.

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Alors samedi soir? Rien de prévu?

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Si

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
*hausse un sourcil*

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
La rediffusion de Grease

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Lois... tu le fais exprès.. on dirait une vieille fille

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Bref

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Annule

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Samedi soir c'est LE grand soir

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Toi et Clark au resto « La douce France » à 20H

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Et crois moi, tu as intérêt de porte la robe la plus sexy qu'il existe.. tu vas voir s'il n'est pas intéressé le Clarky... il a pourtant vite dit oui... bon ok j'ai dit que c'était pour un pot entre amis... mais les amis ne viendront pas! *rire sadique*

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Non!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Je n'irai pas avec lui

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Je refuse!

Lois ~ Ne me parlez plus jamais de menottes dit :  
Et je ne suis pas une vieille fille!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Lois c'est trop tard je lui ai dit que tu venais... et c'est surtout ça qui va le faire venir je pense!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Tu rêves

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
En plein délire

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
(Et puis.. Grease c'est ensemble qu'on doit le voir! Non mais.. regarder Grease sans ta sœurette! Notre film!)

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Ben justement!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Viens à l'appart' on regardera ça à deux

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Non

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Toi et Clark!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Tu ne peux pas refuser!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
On parie?

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Imagine le en costume

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Clark en costume rien que pour toi.. et toi tu préfèrerais Grease?!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
(Non on ne parie pas c'est un ordre! Sinon je dis à papa que tu te ballade en ville avec des menottes en fourrure rose!)

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Vendu

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Ah!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Quoi vendu quoi? Le resto ou la dénonce à papa?

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
J'irai, mais c'est bien à cause de Clark

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
non

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
De papa!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Hihihihihhihi

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Je voulais dire papa!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Lois! Je t'emmènerais de force s'il le faut mais tu iras avec Clark au restaurant!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Ok j'appelle papa alors...

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
nonnnnnn

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
J'irai

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
*Tapote la tête* Brave sœurette

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Voilà une bonne chose de faite

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Bon réserve la journée aussi

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Pour?

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
On ira dévaliser les magasins de lingerie

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Lucy

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Tu paies?

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
C'est pas toi la grande sœur avec un boulot génial qui rapporte?

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Bon ok je paie...

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Mais c'est bien parce que c'est pour Clark!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Je vais adorer Clark

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Rien que pour ça

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Tu l'adores déjà

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Tu vois.. tu l'avoues enfin!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Alléluia

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Tu es impossible

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Donc tu n'es pas contre de dévoiler ta toute nouvelle parure de lingerie (gracieusement offert part ton extraordinaire sœurette) à Mister j'ai le plus beau popotin après doudou?

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Pas le premier soir!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Ni le second!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Vous vous connaissez depuis super longtemps!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
On s'en fiche!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Je ne m'appelle pas Lucy moi

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Mais tu ne dis pas non à ce que je vois....

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Pff, je ne le fais pas le premier soir... mais avec un mec comme Clark il ne faut pas hésiter...)

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Et puis vous êtes tellement coincés qu'au bout de 30 rendez vous, vous n'aurez même pas franchi le cap!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
et c'est un crime?

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
(Vous me désespérez rien qu'à y penser)

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Lois... on ne peut pas résister à un mec comme ça!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Et puis.. je vois pas pourquoi on en parle, tu vas être tellement sexy que c'est lui qui va te sauter dessus! Nah!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Ou le contraire...

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Ah ah!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
J'aurais mieux fait de me taire

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Bon Lucy, ne fait surtout aucun plan sur la comète

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Si j'adore ça!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Si ça se trouve, il ne va rien arriver

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Et puis le destin est avec vous... Lois & Clark c'est la class non? On dirait un titre de série télé!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Et ça serait de la science fiction!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Oh... Lolo.. je suis désolé.. mais il se trouve que.. euh... mon cher doudou vient d'arriver alors...

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Tu sais la suite...

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Qu'allez vous tenter aujourd'hui?

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Un diner romantique Lois!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Et oui!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Nah!

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Tu le pensais pas ça ah ah!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
On est dans un monde parallèle, c'est ça?

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Moi je le dis, ça a toujours été toi la plus perverse de nous deux.. sauf quand il faut passer à l'acte!

Lois ~ Je ne violerai pas! (quoique...) dit :  
Pas sur

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Non... et... oh... euh.. En fait peut être qu'avant on pourrait...

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
*oh mon dieu qu'il est sexy en boxer noir!*

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Bon désolé Lois.. Mais j'abrège là...

Lucy [Lois viole le!!!!!!!!!] dit :  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee boxer viens à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lucy s'est déconnectée


	3. Chapter 3

**la suite!**

* * *

**De : Chloé** ** -coffeeholic a metropolis. com-**  
**A : Lucy - kamaandmy a metropolis . com -  
Objet : Lois a craqué ! Opération « chemise de flanelle » en marche !**

Voilà ce que je viens de recevoir sur mon mail ! Tu vas adorer !!!!  
Il faut absolument qu'on peaufine notre plan. On doit réussir à les mettre ensemble ! Ou pour utiliser tes termes « à les faire tester ce délicieux et absolument divin kama-sutra ». Tu serais pas un peu accro ? Ce n'est pas « kamaandmy » que tu devrais mettre en adresse hotmail mais bien « sexaholic »

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dis à Lois pour la faire craquer comme ça mais en tout cas, continue comme ça!

Ta cousine adorée  
Chloé

**Objets joints :**

**De : Lois ****- ilovechocolate a metropolis . com -**  
**A : Chloé ****- coffeeholic a metropolis . com -**  
**Objet : Je vais te tuer!‏**

Chloé, ma très très chère cousine.

A l'instant, ma douce et tendre soeur vient de m'abandonner sur msn pour faire je ne sais quelle... chose avec son doudou et avec ce qu'elle vient de me dire, toi, Chloé Sullivan tu es une cousine morte!

Comment as tu pu aller raconter ça à ma soeur?! Ma petite soeur!

Profiter que je sois un peu éméchée pour me faire avouer que j'ai des vues sur ce sublime postérieur musclé de Clark, c'était déjà pas très glorifiant. Mais aller le lui dire à elle!  
Lucy est une jeune fille innocente qui ne mérite pas de savoir que je fanstasme complètement et en permanence sur lui!

Oui je suis totalement accro, et dans mes rêves c'ets tout juste si on a pas déjà tester tout le kama sutra partout dans Métropolis! Mais cela doit rester secret! Totalement secret!

Compris?

Ps: tu préfères une méthode douce ou rapide pour mourir?

Bien à toi

Lois

**De : Lois****- ilovechocolate a metropolis . com -**  
**A : Chloé****- coffeeholic a metropolis . com -**  
**Objet : Oublie tout !**

Chloé!

je t'interdis de lire le mail précédent!

Bien à toi,

Lois  
**  
De : Lois - ilovechocolate a metropolis . com -  
A : Chloé****- coffeeholic a metropolis . com -**  
**Objet : Rectifications**

Si jamais ce mail tombe dans les mains de Clark ou pire, de Lucy, ta vie sera un véritable enfer!!!!

Bien à toi,

Lois

**De : Lois****- ilovechocolate a metropolis . com -**  
**A : Chloé ****- coffeeholic a metropolis . com -**  
**Objet : Pitié**

N'en parle à personne!

Je t'en supplie.

Je te paierai en café jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!

Mais pitié, n'en parle à personne!

Bien à toi,

Ton esclave, Lois


End file.
